


Stowaway

by Alexasnow



Category: Aidan Turner - Fandom, Luke Evans - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, build up to the smut, does not follow the movies sequence of events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena has always been curious of other races and wants to see the world, she stows-away on Bards boat only to have to reveal her presence to get home, the journey home is an interesting one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Dwarves

I had never encountered dwarves before; I was walking by the river bank when I saw a group of them talking to Bard, Him I knew. They looked so strange, shorter than most humans, with a strange assortment of beards; I had to get a closer look. I watched Bard barter with them in a harsh manner before he offered them passage for a fee. I did need to return to the village no doubt my absence would become noted should I remain here any longer but I loved to venture out, I had snuck upon Bards boat many times some without his knowledge. There was no way of remaining unseen this time so I had to make myself known before they disappeared with my chance to return home.

"Bard wait, I need to get back"

I saw the light of recognition in his eyes, he sighed heavily, shaking his head “What pray tell are you doing out here Serena?”

“I was hoping to see the elves, I have never seen them before, I hear they are beautiful to behold and I….”

“I don’t have time for your musings, I would ask how you got here but I know, you owe me for all the times you haven't asked and stowed away, you thought me blind"

I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment; I guess I wasn't as stealthy as I thought.

One of the dwarves from earlier spoke up, it was clear he was the oldest member of the group, as I surveyed their group once more. "allow the child to return home, have heart"

After much protest he allowed me to board, I felt curious of these dwarves so I skulked in the back ground as they organised themselves, I had felt a mild annoyance being referred to as a child. I was no such thing, I was a grown woman but I couldn't complain as it had gotten me safe passage home.  
I watched their group curiously as they talked in hushed whispers, I did hear them saying they didn't trust Bard. I was eyeing the younger dwarf as he didn't look much like the majority of the party, he was taller and his skin looked soft, he only had stubble were the rest had full beards, he caught me staring and smiled sweetly, again I felt the burn of embarrassment in my cheeks.

The man I assumed in charge, the tallest of the dwarves, turned to me suddenly "Do you always sneak around trying to listen in to private conversations"

My face was on fire, caught out again, this was more than embarrassing now. I mumbled my response "no, I am sorry, I haven't met dwarves before I was curious of your kind, and at times my curiosity over runs my manners"

I thought he was going to scold me again but he did not, he just looked at me coldly. The youngest looking dwarf smiled broadly and began talking in an excited manner "well then you are in luck, this is the great expedition of Thorin, a strong group of fighters and one hobbit"

"Hobbit?"

He pointed to a very small quiet member of their group, I felt strange being one of the tallest among this group, I was used to being the shortest, this hobbit looked almost human but smaller and with bigger feet, I regarded him for a moment before turning back to The youngest dwarf.

"So may I ask you any questions or are all things secret?"

"Ask..."

The man in charge cut him short "We don't reveal secrets to humans"

He scowled looking me up and down, then coldly staring to me once more.

I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder it was Bard "I think you should allow my paying passengers their peace Serena"

I reluctantly followed Bard to sit beside him. I looked to him and smiled. "I am sorry for stowing away but my curiosity as you can see gets the best of me, I want to see beyond my town and my race, I want to meet others, see beautiful places, I so wanted to meet the elves"

He raised his eyes in mock disapproval as a smile crossed his lips, up to his eyes. "Yes you have always been a pain Serena"

"Bard you are so complimentary"

"Only to stowaways"

I was about to get defensive until I looked up at him to see he was teasing me as he was wryly smiling.

"You look very handsome when you smile you should try it more often". I do not know what possessed me to say it; my hand flew up to my mouth too late.

His face was ruddy and his gaze became evasive. "Are you not able to take compliments Bard, you look very embarrassed, it's quite amusing"

I giggled to myself. He went to scold my boldness but all he managed was a stern look. "You look adorable attempting anger" I was getting carried away but I was so enjoying his embarrassment, I knew I was over stepping but I felt wicked, and I was enjoying it.

"Do you always talk so plainly?"

"Yes I find being forthright has its benefits"

"Hmmm I am not sure I agree with you, should a young lady not be more reserved in her affection"

"Maybe in your time but things are changing, I am hoping to become a warrior"

Bard scoffed at my idealistic dream, I found myself growing agitated by his dismissive nature toward my hopes. I fixed him with a cold stare.

"A female warrior isn't what amuses, you a slip of a girl there is nothing of you, you would be overcome in seconds"

"Do not underestimate me Bard"

"Do you care to give me a demonstration of these skills?"

I felt put in the spot as the dwarves had hushed and turned to us. Bard smiling like a Cheshire Cat. I had to wipe that grin of his face, I had to prove him wrong. Hand to hand combat though I didn't stand a chance. "Who would steer the boat?"

"One of our capable dwarves can manage for a moment, they would be glad of the entertainment"

"Yes I am sure they want to see you get your ass kicked"

I crossed my arms defiantly. Bard smiled. I readied myself, in a fighting stance, Bard swung a fist lightly, I blocked it swiftly and countered with more power than Bard expected, he stumbled back. The dwarves let out a cheer. Bard didn't hold back this time, he swung fast and hard, I took the sting out of the blow with my elbow, but I felt the pain in my defending arm, I ducked avoiding his quick succession of counters, I swept my foot round, knocking him down. Another cheer came From the dwarf company.  
I took a bow before feeling a tinge of guilt for hurting and embarrassing Bard. I rushed over to help him up, he pulled me down upon him and in a swift motion pinned me to deck. With all my strength I barely budged his hands. "See, over powered"

"I had you floored twice so don't discount my fighting skill just because you can overpower me, I wouldn't let a foe this close"

He smiled drawing closer, his lips grazing my ear as he whispered softly "So you let me get this close"

I was feeling nervous and strange, and now his weight pressed upon me was giving me confusing thoughts and feelings. I wanted him but I was aware we had an audience "point taken can I have my wrists back"

"Sorry"

He let go and I shuffled myself away, circling my wrists gingerly, I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact. Bard returned to steering the boat, the dwarves seemed disappointed, I sat in silence for a time, trying to gather my thoughts, a dwarf offered me a hand I couldn't bring myself to look up, then look down once I was standing.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes thank you"

I finally looked into his eyes, sweet and gentle looking dwarf, his smile was light and contagious.

"I have not met many humans, and a human woman, you fight well and you look so fair"

"Thank you"

I blushed under his scrutiny, bard commented "master dwarf should you be conversing with your party"

"I can speak to who I choose"

I had no idea what was going on, I felt a tense atmosphere forming "Bard he is not bothering me, I am happy to speak to him"

He grumbled and returned to silence.

"What was that about?"

He whispered. "I have no idea, what is your name?"

"Kili, and yours?"

“Serena”

“I like that name, it suits you, feminine but a warrior name”

“You think so?”

“Yes very much”

He was so sweet, kind and full of enthusiasm, not what I had expected, he was a delight to be around, and his smile was contagious, I found myself smiling, with no clue as to why.

“So where are you travelling to?”

“we seek to reclaim our home”

Before I got to say anything a booming voice cut me short "Kili do not tell the human of our mission it is not knowledge she requires"

My eyes widened as he walked over.

“I will not have dwarven secrets passed on by a young dwarfs wondering eye"

"He has told me nothing, nor have I asked"

He turned to me as close as he could get to my face, still managing to be very intimidating, he narrowed his eyes, trying to figure me out but he didn't appear successful. 

Bard chipped in “Back away mater dwarf or you can get off my boat right here and swim”

He grumbled before walking away, I took a deep breath retreating to Bards side. “Do you have this effect on all men”

“Ha ha ha Bard you are so funny but thank you I admit I was a bit intimidated for a moment”

“Great warrior you will make”

“Oh please you are telling me warriors don’t feel fear?, well if that’s the case they aren't human”

“True enough however you may want to watch using that term around other races, the comparison may offend”

I must confess I had never thought about that but Bard had a point, what could we say in place I pondered. Before we approached the town the dwarves had to be hidden in barrels, I quite enjoyed helping Bard tip fish on the leaders head, he was the only one I didn't apologize to, when it came to Kili I apologized profusely. He just smiled up at me and told me that I needed apologize, I found myself smiling again.

Bard returned to steering the boat, I followed “You seem to like the young Dwarf”

“Yes he is very sweet in nature, not what I expected”

“Aww how sweet you have a crush” Bard teased.

“Yes I do but you have the wrong person”

He looked confused for a moment, narrowing his eyes, again I am unsure where I found this mystical confidence because I have none, I kissed bard on the cheek quickly. I expected him to be horrified, angry but he looked neither. Shockingly he pulled me close, brushing his fingers over my cheek into my hair, kissing me softly on the lips. A loud dragging sound pulled us out of our fantasy, Bard steered the boat out of danger before looking to me smiling bashfully “Look at what your distraction has done to my boat, you will have to pay for this” He winked.  
I felt my heart flutter, I wonder how he planned to make me pay, I shivered at the thought as my mind wondered to all the delightful possibilities.


	2. The moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have made it home, now to sneak the dwarves to Bard's home without being seen. Bard gives the Dwarves instruction to follow but he doesn't follow he has other plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut chapter. Hope to continue the story as I think there's more. This chapter is a work in progress and not Beta read so I apologize for any mistakes but enjoy.

We finally made it to town, I was on edge as Bard managed to talk his way in without the Dwarves being discovered, it was rather impressive, he was so confident and his wit was razor sharp. I ended up staring at him, when he caught me I audibly sounded shocked, with a sharp intake of breath, I turned on my heels to face away from Bard as we docked.

I turned to find Bard very close, he slid his arms around my waist, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest “What about the dwarves?” I whispered.

“They can wait”

I began to feel nervous, fluttering in stomach, he leaned in, his lips just before mine before he pressed his lips to mine gently, the kiss became hungry and passionate, I found myself not knowing what to do with my hands until I settled them upon his hips. The kiss was amazing, I was so aroused by his passion. Our tongues tickled over each other’s, I sucked gently upon his. When we pulled away from the kiss, my head was swimming, his eyes were hazy with lust, we just stared at each other, this eye lock was so intense, I didn't want him to let go, I was so comfortable in his arms. He whispered “I don’t really want to move but I don’t think we can leave them any longer”

We broke apart reluctantly. Tipping the barrels over, again I took joy in tipping Thorin’s barrel over harshly, made me feel a little bit better for earlier. I ran over to Kili’s barrel and tipped it slowly, not wanting to hurt him. I helped him up, he was smiling up at me “Thank you, I apologize for the smell” He laughed.

“I didn't even notice, I guess we have to sneak you in to town, this won’t be easy mind, there are so many nosy neighbors and spy’s”

I turned to take my lead from Bard who was looking at Kili suspiciously. “So what do we do?”

Bard took charge masterfully, telling them the best way to sneak to his home through the town.

I went to follow the group, Bard held me back pulling me into a small abandoned shack, he pressed me to the wall, crashing his lips to mine, frenzied by the spontaneous act, I began pulling at his clothes, his coat fell to the ground, he pulled away from the kiss to pull off his shirt, his body was beautiful to behold, lean muscular arms, slender yet toned body, finally his skin was free to my touch.   
I slid my hands slowly over his arms, stopping for a time on his broad shoulders, tickling his skin, I bit my lip as I stared longingly, drinking in this image, he pulled my shirt over my head.   
He looked appreciatively at my ample bosom before he pulled me to him, kissing me with urgency, the skin on skin contact filled me with lust, I wanted more. I pulled at his trousers, he had to pull away again briefly to remove his boots, so his trousers dropped freely, my eyes widen at the size of erection, and I dropped to my knees.   
I teased his cock with my tongue dancing it over and around his head, he groaned as I took his length into my mouth, pulling him in and out of my mouth slowly, sucking greedily at his length, and more gently on the head, I enjoyed each deep groan that passed his lips as he grew harder, I was so lost in the act of pleasuring him I barely heard him begging me to stop. I slowly and cruelly released him from my mouth licking every inch hungrily.   
He pulled me up to my feet with ease, tilting me back exposing my breasts to him, he leaned over my right breast, using his tongue to trace my hard nipple, he sucked gently, the suction became more powerful but delightful as I moaned his name softly, this encouraged him, the pleasure and pain mixed deliciously as he repeated the same dizzying lust upon my left breast.   
He pulled me back to him, ripping my skirt off, he pressed his hard cock against my entrance, I was dripping wet with anticipation. For a moment we were still looking at each other, breathing heavily, he gripped my hips lifting me and pressing me to the wall, before pushing himself in slowly. He was so gentle until he filled me completely, then his thrusts became powerful and swift, the ecstasy of his motion had me tingling all over, he was hitting the right spot with each orgasmic thrust, I felt myself tighten around his cock, as my body shook with a pleasurable climax, I groaned into his neck, as I came hard, digging my nails into his back as the aftershocks of my climax delighted me, not realizing the pressure I dragged my nails down his back, as I felt a second climax peak. I groaned loudly this time as I tilted my head back, enjoying the sensation as it hit me in waves.  
Upon me tightening around his cock for the second time his pace became furious, until he came, as he released himself inside of me he tremored with each wave of pleasure over took him, groaning loudly, his pace slowed until once again we were still, holding each other, breathless and satisfied. He released my hips allowing me to stand on my own two feet as he slowly pulled out, he tilted my head up and kissed me gently on the forehead and then on the lips. I sighed happily into his shoulder as he pulled me close once more. 

We finally managed to pull away to dress ourselves, I helped him with his boots and shirt, he helped make me a makeshift skirt to cover my modesty of the one he had torn. You could tell from our disheveled yet happy demeanor what we had been doing but we didn't care. The sex had been spontaneous and amazing, Bard slid his fingers between mine, pulling me out ignoring the stares, his eyes fixed on me, tilting me back and kissing me in public romantic fashion, that took my breath away, this man knew how to kiss. Hand in hand we slowly made our way to his home, not caring for the whispers or gossip, only caring about the warmth of his hand in mine and mine in his.


	3. what to do about Bard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena has mixed feelings and is hating herself for it, Bard has a resolution she very much enjoys

As we walked into Bards home, I heard three different voices scream "father"

I knew Bard had children but all of a sudden I felt very awkward holding his hand, he didn't let go until his children threw their arms around his neck so he was forced to. How was he so at ease, when I felt like his children were giving me daggers. I felt myself backing away and was more than happy for the dwarven company to take my attention away from the discomfort I felt. Kili smiled "How come you took longer?"

"I live in town so I went home first"

He looked satisfied with that answer, in my head alarm bells were sounding, why did I just lie, did Bard hear me be so evasive, God I hope not. Luckily his children were monopolizing his attention, I breathed a sigh of relief, as they began to converse about weapons, I took my leave to sit outside.

I took a deep breath, out of sight I sat down and tried to think straight, what had happened with Bard was amazing but I was doing what I always did, over analyse the situation and panic. Made me want to run for my life but I knew rationally he wasn't asking anything of me and the fact that he was so open about it was more than flattering, I hit my head against the wall in frustration hoping it might clear my mind but all it did was give me a headache.

"That looked like it hurt"

It was Kili standing at the door way, I looked up at him "I am clumsy I guess, I am ok though, why aren't you inside dealing with the negotiations"

"Like you I just needed a break, so I thought I would make sure you were ok"

He sat down next to me and dangled his short legs over the edge of the porch. I leaned my head on his shoulder but it was uncomfortable. So I sat upright wondering why I was seeking comfort regarding Bard from another.

"You can put your head on my lap, I don't mind and it may be more comfortable for you considering"

It felt strange at first but he began stroking my hair and I felt my anxiety melt away, I must of began to doze off as the next thing I recall is waking with a start.

"What are you doing Kili?"

I breathed a sigh of relief it wasn't Bard he didn't know their names. It was a fellow dwarf and thankfully not the leader Thorin who would have been yelling at the both of us like school children. A blonde dwarf, I could see they were friends or family, I would of asked had the situation been less tense.

"Nothing, just taking a breath"

"You best come inside as we have things to discuss"

Kili followed him in after smiling and saying goodbye. His fellow dwarf eyed me with suspicion before walking away. I pulled myself up slowly, looking out at the town, quiet and peaceful, a rare calm moment, I took a deep breath before turning back to Bards home to find Bard in the door way.

"You know he is quite taken with you, and if you encourage him it will only hurt him greatly"

"He is such a lovely dwarf, I don't know what to say"

"I will gladly help you with that"

Bard pulled me close "I can do more than help.."

He trailed off as he kissed me heavily, mashing our lips together, I groaned into his mouth. He had no issue demonstrating his affection for me, he didn't care what people thought, not how I expected him to be, he was so flirtatious there would be no doubt in anyone's mind as to what was going on. He pulled away slowly, staring at me with adoration, I wasn't used to honest men, there were no games he was just straight forward about how he felt, it was nice yet so new it frightened me a little.  
He took my hand and pulled me back inside. Dragging me in, his house was empty. “Where is everyone?”

“They are planning to break into our armory”

“What?, they will never manage that without help”

“We have time to ourselves I intend to make the most of it and you still owe me for my boat”

“Where are your children?”

“They are with a trusted neighbor”

“What?...”

“No more questions, less talk more action”

Bard was more commanding this time, I went to stay something but he pressed his finger to my lips “Shh, you are going to have to pay me back, I have many ideas on how you can do so” he said seductively.

He circled me, then he embraced me from behind, brushing my hair away from my neck, kissing my neck tenderly, trailing down to my shoulder before whispering “I do not know how long we have but I would like to hear you cry out my name, a little louder this time”

This statement alone thrilled me, in his deep dulcet tone, snaking his hand purposefully down under my makeshift skirt, sliding his fingers between my legs, grazing my clit which made me tremble with excitement, unintentionally moaning.  
“I do love how you sound, I intend to elicit louder groans from your lips” he growled low into my ear.

My breath became shallow as every intention he spoke of and carried out added to the enjoyment, his voice alone made me wet for him “Mmm my words alone excite you, well I haven’t even started yet” 

He circled his fingers around my clit grazing it slightly with each motion, quickening his pace while adding pressure began to build me towards a heavenly climax, I began to moan breathlessly as he continued to work me to what would be an amazing release, when he slowed his pace. I groaned at his wickedness, teasing me at a leisurely pace, I had been so close and he knew it. “Please don’t slow down” I groaned.

“I told you I wanted you to groan my name, I hear you begging for release but I don’t hear my name passing your beautiful lips, I want to hear it, only then will I let you come”

His impassioned words almost commanding really worked for me, I moaned his name softly “Louder!”

I groaned his name louder, he resumed his fast pace until I screamed his name as I came, jolting as the sensitivity became too much, he pushed his fingers inside me, my juices soaking his fingers, he pulled them out slowly, raising his hand to his mouth pushing one finger into his mouth, sucking greedily, and then making me taste myself from the other. “How do you taste?, I think sweet like fresh honey” he breathed into my ear.

“Yes your right it is sweet”

“Would you like to taste me?”

I nodded fervently. Sadly we were interrupted by want sounded like an alarm, startled we recovered ourselves before heading outside “You will taste me later” He smiled wickedly.  
I felt myself smiling and despite the commotion outside, in that moment me confusion was gone, I felt certain Bard was the man I wanted.


	4. which way is forward?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again Serena has a moment of confusion, she has a choice to make and she must live with the consquences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. No smut but a bit of story building. As you can see I am loosely following the film but taking my own creative licence here. I was planning to write the next chapter in two parts to show what would happen if she chose the other option, not sure if I will go that way yet.

All the commotion almost distracted me from staring adoringly at Bard, Bard turned returning my gaze, caught in another perfect moment, a silence dropped over us like we were the only people in the world. Grabbing my hand he lead me toward the front of the crowd, the dwarves had been caught so they were being paraded around in front of the town to prove a point. I felt the urge to rush protectively to Kili but I held back behind Bard.  
A stab of guilt twisted my stomach, I couldn't hold back any longer, I darted passed the villagers acting as guards, found my way to Kili.

"Are you ok?"

He seemed startled but then he smiled when he recognized me. "I am fine but I have no idea what they have planned for us?"

"I won't let anything happen to you, trust me"

I held firm defensively in front of Kili, while they exchanged words luckily for the dwarves their leader Thorin was an inspired speaker and talked his way into passage out of town to continue upon their quest it amazed me how he inspired the masses, I found myself lost in his words. He even smiled at me when he saw me, you could tell when he was in charge he was most at ease, where he belonged. Bard was also inspired unfortunately the townsfolk had sided with Thorin. 

He looked angry and concerned but I felt some of that anger was directed at me and my actions, I hadn't listened when he begged me not to get in the middle, I had gone against his wishes, I hung my head as he stormed away. I went to follow, when a hand grabbed mine "leave him be he needs to calm down, and we will be leaving soon, I would like to say goodbye to you"

I knew he was right, it took all my will to not chase after him but I knew that look, you follow people in that state of mind and you say things you cant take back, so cooler head would prevail I hoped.

"I assume there's no room for a human on your quest"

"Sadly I imagine not, now if I were in charge you would be more than welcome"

"Thank you Kili I am flattered"

I looked to the spot were Bard had been standing, wistfully I searched the crowd, he was beyond sight. Kili squeezed my hand "Can we sit?"

We sat down, leaning against a building, kicking our legs out in mid-air, just above the water, Kili sighed "Would you consider....no wait that's not how I wanted to say...erm...I don't think I know how to say this"

I waited patiently as he tried to find his words, I smiled kindly. "You are so kind and brave, I think you are wonderful and I wish I had a way with words like my uncle, could sweep you off your feet then"

I had to take a breath upon that statement, I looked to his expectant face, I couldn't help but notice how attractive he was, so sweet, his eyes so captivating, the moment felt tense as he stared into my eyes, I felt caught of guard when he kissed me. I just sat there shocked frozen still and silent, I could see he wanted me to say something but I struggled to breath never mind form a sentence, he looked disappointed as he walked away mouthing good bye. I hadn't even realized we had been holding hands the whole time until I felt my hand cold. In my mind I kicked myself for many reasons, for encouraging his affection but what brought about the most confusion was that I had so desperately wanted to kiss him back, his lips had been so soft against mine and I felt a spark. All of this only made things more confusing my head felt alike to a fish bowl, my head was heavy and swimming.

After the wood began to dig into my legs, I slowly dragged myself up and I walked slowly around the town lost in the chaos in my head, my head hurt, thinking too much wasn't getting me anywhere but confused and angry at myself. Two people charged over to me, one telling me Kili had fallen mysteriously ill and the other had seen orcs heading toward Bards home, I had to go one way or the other.


	5. The choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena makes her choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She has made her choice as if you couldn't guess who. Violence depicted in detail in this chapter.

Everything slowed down as both people pulled on my arms, pulling me one way then another, I couldn't hear a word, I took a deep breath, pulling my arm away from Kili's companion running toward Bards.

I kicked open the door and dashed in, Bard and his children turned to me shocked, breathlessly I squeaked "Orcs, hide, I need a weapon"

They just glared so I repeated myself panicked, Bards eyes widened, then he tried to move his children to safety. Their ear piercing screeches let me know it was too late, as an Orc charged at me blade in hand, Bard threw me a dagger, I plunged it into the Orc, hearing the skin split and the blood squelched as the bones cracked. I fell, my hand was stuck inside the dying Orc, I felt the warm blood and guts soak and surround my hand, as the Orc howled in agony. I gagged as I pulled my hand out entangled what I could only guess was a vital organ as the Orc had stopped breathing.  
I barely had a second to recover when two Orcs charged in screaming, it was difficult to focus but I manged to knock one Orc down as Bard took the other, this Orc reached for Bard's children, threatening, luckily he has lost his weapon. I told them to look away as I cut the Orc throat wide open, I didnt know I had such strength and precision but I guess I had no choice, the black tar like blood splattered over my face, shocking me momentarily but long enough to miss a third Orc who grabbed my collar and tossed me across the room like a rag doll, the impact with the wall was agonizing but I had to recover myself or die, so I scrambled to my feet dagger in hand, just avoiding a swords edge, stabbing my dagger through his foot pinning him to the floor, Bard ran him through, the black blood bubbled and oozed over the blade, coating it as he pulled it out swiftly. The rest of the fight was faster and I barely had a moment to think until they moved on to chase down the dwarves.

I dropped the blood soaked blade, and realized I had left Kili to save Bard, oh god what if he was dead now. Bard after checking on his children, came over to me. I was shaking uncontrollably, this had been my first battle, I wanted to move but the fear and shock had set in and I felt rooted to the spot. Bard threw his arms around me, pulling me in to him. I broke down into tears, sobbing until my throat was raw, and the pain in my back dulled. I hadn't realized this hug had become a group hug until I went to pull away, I heard a tiny voice "Thank you, you saved us"  
They all echoed this sentiment, shaky as I felt I held on to their heartfelt gratitude and let myself feel good for that. 

I could barely walk as my muscles still refused to co operate with me, stiff and uncertain like a baby deer I stumbled toward were Kili had been taken, I got to the door when I saw her. I pulled back, she was beautiful, breathtakingly so, an elf woman, she was looking at him with love, I stumbled back, holding my hand to my mouth as the realization dawned on me, I had a choice and I chose Bard, but I still felt the sting of disappointment. I was glad Kili had someone but it saddened me that it couldn't be me. Why was making the right decision so difficult, I was so afraid once I made a choice that all other options would fade away. And what if I made the wrong choice and I didn't know it and wouldn't find out until my heart or his heart was broken.

I stumbled back towards Bard who was hugging his children and telling them to sleep as he would always keep them safe. I smiled to myself, he was such an attentive father, it was heartwarming to watch him with them, you could see his love and pride.

"Where did you go?"

"To check on the remaining dwarves, the Orcs where here for them"

"Can we step outside"

My heart sunk at those words, I deliberately took my time, as the fear grabbed my heart, I felt cold.

"I know you feel for the dwarf I am not blind, but I also know you feel for me, I would like to be certain as to were your heart lies, I am too old for the games of young love, I know feelings can be confusing, if you are unsure I can not put my children through it, they have been through enough, as have I, that being said, I do want you to choose me, your braver than I gave you credit for, you saved my children's lives, your strong, kind and beautiful, I want a woman like that in my life, I deserve a love like that"

I looked him in the eye unflinching "I had a choice Bard, and I didn't have to think, I chose you"

He smiled widely, the smile reaching his eyes, they seemed to be so deep, I could loose myself in those eyes.

"See I told you, you look better when you smile"

Bard laughed. Embracing me, holding me tightly, I winced. "I knew you would only let me this close"

Pulling me away from him he began to kiss me softly, his lips were warm against mine, I kissed him back more forcefully, he moaned quietly. I pushed him to the wall outside his home. Sliding my hand down his body to trace my fingers over the bulge in his pants, he groaned appreciatively, willing me to continue.  
I pushed my hand into his trousers, gripping his semi hard length, sliding my hand over his length, his cock twitched with each caress, which was all I could manage within the confines of his trousers, I inched them down enough to spring free his ready cock, it was begging for my touch, I had to taste him. Before I dropped to my knees I whispered "I get to taste you this time"

I ignored the pain in my back, my lust for him took over. He took a sharp intake of breath as I took him into my mouth, holding the end of his shaft so I could keep the sensitive head free to my touch, my tongue. I circled the head with my tongue, sucking gently, savoring the salty taste of his pre cum mixing with my saliva. I took his length deep into my mouth, when I slowly pulled him out I pulled my hand up then down as I took him in again, he delighted in the additional sensation of my hand and mouth, he groaned deeply, placing his hand on my head pushing himself further into my mouth, I felt his sense of urgency as he pushed me faster, he removed his hand as I kept the rapid pace, sucking more harshly at his slick throbbing head. I could feel him hardening, his groans took on a guttural quality as he came, his cock pulsated inside my mouth, I milked every last drop, swallowing the salty thick cum, enjoying the taste and pleasure he took as I swallowed. Slowly and deliberately I released his cock from my mouth, licking every inch, I so enjoyed feeling him quiver and groan in ecstasy, it was hard to know when to stop. Pulling myself up to my feet "you taste salty" I whispered seductively.  
I licked my lips "I like it" he bit his lip and moaned inwardly.

"I think we should go inside, so we can continue"

He led me inside.


	6. The next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena chose Bard but now her conscience tells her she must check upon Kili, but is unsure as to what kind of reception will she receive?

Recovering from the Orc attack was not going to be as swift as I had hoped for, when I awoke next day the pain was difficult to manage, I struggled to get up without waking Bard, he looked so peaceful, I did not wish to wake him, but I knew I also did not want to explain where I had to go that morning, it was difficult holding back my pained cries as a new muscle went into spasm with the simple motion of walking alone, my injuries must be greater than I had imagined. I clasped my hand over my mouth as I crept out clumsily, but I had managed to not wake anyone in the process, I sighed with relief as I finally stepped outside, which caused my ribs to ache, I took some time to recover before venturing forth.

I left Bards to go over to see if Kili was recovered, my conscience would not rest, I knew I would not get a good reception but I had to be sure. I Stumbled up in agony toward were Bofur and Kili had moved to. I knocked upon the door preparing myself for an icy reception but Kili didn't allow Bofur a word, “Serena I am so glad to see you” he strained.

“I am glad you are healing Kili, I could not have bared it any other way” I cried with relief, my fear leaving me but my guilt hovered over my head like a blade waiting to drop and cut into me even deeper, Fili’s stare caused me to look up half expecting to see a blade dangling over head.

I looked back and Fili continued his cold icy stare that I tried my best to ignore, but knew on some level I deserved. Kili was healing that's all I needed to know, I justified it to myself as the stare was unrelenting.

The eleven woman who had been here yesterday returned and looked to me unsure if I was a threat, she grasped to her sword, and I took a defensive stance in a reflex "woah" Kili croaked "she is a friend"

She sheathed her sword and introduced herself, something of her demeanor led me to dislike her, I do not know if it was jealousy but something of her did not feel right, I tolerated her for Kili, so I could remain in his good company, Fili soon forgot his anger as we spoke, I winced in pain when I laughed.

"What happened to you?" Kili asked weakly.

"Your concerned for me?" the guilt burned my veins, I had to relieve the pressure "I was asked to aid either you or bard and his children, I chose to defend them from the orcs, forgive me" I pleaded tears falling from my eyes.

"Serena" I looked up at him expecting anger or at least feeling I deserved it, but no his wonderful nature again made me wish only a little that I had chosen differently "do not worry, you followed your heart and that is always the thing to do, it is never an easy choice, do I wish you had chosen me, of course I do but I understand and I am mending slowly, you know nothing of medicines, I may have passed under your loving gaze"

"Kili why must you be so kind and understanding, I do not deserve it"

"Yes you do, I see beyond all the doubt to a brave and kind woman"

I felt undeserving of his kindness, I blushed under his flattery. The guilt remained just in the recesses of my mind, I looked toward Fili who seemed less angry with me due to my honesty, Bofur was on the same forgiving nature, if only I could forgive myself.

The eleven woman after my confession was the only one who seemed to be less enamored with my company, she did not care at all for the way me and Kili conversed, she tried often to cut in to our conversations but even though she was kind and brave her ability with social graces was lacking, which could be said of many elves that I had encountered, whether it was intentional or a cultural difference they always seemed aloof and conceited, so with each interruption I became more and more annoyed with her, I tried fixing her with a glare but she glared back with equal intensity, had I been vying for kili’s attentions still I would have been less polite with her. But instead for Kili’s sake I remained civil and with each new interruption I was polite and understanding, well I hope that’s how I came across, I fear my sarcasm and frustrations may have seeped in there.

I was finally able to drag myself away from their delightful company, I bid them farewell, I had stayed longer than intended, bard was at the base of the steps, he rushed up to aid me down the steps before we descended he stated "I thought I might find you here"

"My conscience compelled me to make sure he was ok, I had to know" I said in a defensive manner.

"Do not misunderstand me Serena, your loving nature is part of why I wish to be with you, I would not have you change" as he said this he cupped my chin in his hand and looked into my eyes, I sighed softly as he kissed me gently “Shall we return home” I nodded but it was indeed a strange sentence to hear, things had move rather quickly, as they do in dangerous situations, trying to think of his home as my own was going to be a difficult task indeed despite my growing love for him.

I smiled to myself as we walked slowly back to his home, his neighbors whispering as we passed, he was not fazed by them in fact he thrived upon their disapproval pulling me closer, placing his hand in more and more dubious places, not that I minded. 

As we walked into his home his children cried out "Serena" running over and hugging me making a loud fuss, I did not have children of my own and I was not much older than his eldest daughter, so it was strange to think that should me and Bard become more that I would have to take on his children as my own, I was not sure that I was capable of that role.

I looked to their grateful and expectant stares, they were hopeful I would remain and be good to their father, I hoped so to


	7. Family issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena finds that Bard's children are not as accepting of her as she first thought, friction and trouble ensues

The day continued strangely, Sigrid continued to give me suspicious stares, and daggers, Tilda was the most accepting possibly because she was the youngest, she asked so many questions putting me on the spot when she chirped “So when are you marrying my da?”

I was thrown by the question, so I took my time before I replied “I don’t know”

“Don’t you want to?” she cocked her to the side, as if so confused by the notion.

She was relentless, I genuinely didn’t know, I had never considered marriage, or children before, and if I did marry Bard I was taking on his children, two of whom looked at me like an evil step mother who you would think had killed their mother, their stares were that cold.

I felt like my mind was muddled, as Tilda continued to ask me how much I loved her father, and when she asked if I was going to be her mother now the other two chimed in harshly “She will never be our mother” Sigrid hissed.

“Don’t be so stupid Tilda” Bain snapped.

Tilda’s eyes welled up, and she ran up to her bed, and would not be consoled, I felt annoyed, and knew I should have kept my mouth shut but my anger got the better of me “Don’t talk to your sister like that” I cautioned Bain, I didn’t shout but my tone was firm, Sigrd took umbrage with me speaking to her brother, she walked up to me, face to face “You do not talk to my brother that way, you have no right” she spat.

I held her stare, wishing I could strangle her in that moment, but I just smiled and stated “I will speak my mind, and you can try an intimidate me all you want, I love your father, and no matter what you say to your siblings or your father, nothing will changed that”

She looked furious at my measured response, and she was about to say something else when Bard returned, I was thankful when she pulled away from me, but things were only starting, as her wicked smile told me that was not the end of it “Where is Tilda hiding?” Bard asked cheerfully thinking she was playing a game, when she tore down to him with tears still in her eyes, I felt a stab of guilt despite having done nothing wrong. She was crying and mumbling as her father asked her what the matter was, I was a about to pipe up when Sigrid stated venomously “Serena upset her”

“I did no such thing” I added swiftly not allowing her point to rest or gain momentum, she was clearly determined to get rid of me, but I wasn’t going to let her get the best of me, I understood they did not want me to replace their mother, and that was not my intent. Bard looked to me, then to Sigrid “We shall hear no more of this, instead we shall cheer Tilda up”

“I know, how about her favorite story of mother” Sigrid jumped in, she was on a tear, twisting the knife at every opportunity, I felt a sense of weariness, I left them to it, hearing their cheer, and sadness of their loss was too much for me, so I wondered outside, I didn’t even realize it was cold, and until my muscles began to ache sitting upon the edge of the walkway, far enough to be out of ear shot.

I sighed heavily, I knew it was going to be difficult, but I hadn’t been ready for them to turn upon me so suddenly, I guess the warm greeting had been for Bard’s benefit, this was a complicated situation, why hadn’t I followed Kili, I could be far from here, and things would have been different, I yearned for things to be more simple. I knew this would be difficult for us all, but how do you stand your ground when someone is chipping away at your confidence, and intent upon your destruction. I felt guilty for recalling the gentle sweet kiss with kili fondly; his gentle eyes alight with possibility.

I remained outside until the light began to fade, and the cold became cutting, burning at my skin, aching my muscles and joints, still I did not wish to return inside, I stayed out there so long Bard came out to find me “What are you doing out here?, you will freeze”

“Just thinking”

“Tilda told me what really happened, you have to understand that Sigrid was very close to her mother, she has the most memories, she is clinging to them so tightly, she is afraid to let anyone make her forget, and she believes that’s what you will do”

“I understand that, but this is difficult for me also, I do not want to step into your family and cause problems, maybe I should follow the dwarves” I said wistfully.

“Do what you wish, but think about whether your trying to what’s right or running away, I know your hurt by Sigrid’s behavior, and I am sorry, but you can’t run every time things get difficult, if you do I may have to reconsider whether we are match” he stated plainly.

“Wait” I shouted as he tuned to leave “Could you help me up, it’s so cold I think I may struggle” I smiled.

He held out his hand, pulling me up, my legs weak, I looked into his soulful eyes, his traced his fingers over my cheek “We can figure this out together” 

How could I possibly run from such a man, he lead me back into the house “I will start a fire to warm you up” I sat in front of the hearth, as the flames began to warm my muscles I relaxed a little.

Tilda ran over with a blanket “Dad said you were cold”

I felt a rush of emotion from her small act of kindness, I wrapped it around my shoulders, Tilda leant her head upon my shoulder and asked “Do you have any stories?”

“Plenty, but they would all be cautionary, I was a trouble maker when I was younger, not good like all of you”

“I want to hear them” she said gleefully.

“Only if your fathers ok with it” I shouted.

He took to my other side, placing his arm around my shoulders “Of course you may, I should like to hear them, I am sure I know a few of them already” he teased.

I smiled, my cheeks flushing, knowing I had caused him a few problems in the past, it seemed like a lifetime ago, as I told of my pranks, Tilda, and Bard laughed at the stupid situations I had gotten myself into. It was strange, is this what it felt like to have a family I wondered, and to be a part of one, it was comforting, and frightening.


	8. Good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena gets an amazing wake up call. Serena still hoping to move forward with Bard

I awoke in Bard's arms, so warm, and comfortable, I didn't not wish to move, nor rouse him. But this happy dazed feeling I wanted to make the most of the most of my enthusiasm. I wanted to pull up carefully, but as I untangled myself from his arms, he stated clearly "I am awake, have been for sometime, I wasn't ready to move as yet"

 

A mild sense of guilt took me as I looked into his sleepy eyes, he saw the look in my eyes and grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me to him, sealing our lips together. We had meant it to be a simple good morning kiss, it became more. Bard fingers weaving had been weaving into my hair, they dropped to my shoulders tracing the skin lightly with his feathery touch, making me shiver as my sensitive skin responded to his touch. His fingers rounded up my back, teasing the skin with the nails gently pulling across the skin. He dragged me under the covers, flipping me to my back, breaking the kiss only to begin kissing the nape of my neck, after peppering the skin with kisses, he dragged his tongue down my neck to my shoulder. He inched down, dragging his tongue between my breasts, blowing lightly on the wet skin, thrilling me with new sensations. My nipples peaked in response, he took to them straight away, rounding the tip of his tongue around my left nipple, flicking it over the nipple teasing the skin with the soft short touches. He then took the nipple in his mouth, sucking gently, I continued to groan softly with each touch. He snaked his hand between my legs, making me tremble as he teased my clit with his nible fingers. The mix of pleasures was pure ecstasy, I was forced to bite my lip this time as I knew my cries would no longer be soft. Circling my clit with his finger tips until, I was dripping wet.

 

When he stopped I expected him to draw back up, but he continued his decent, pulling my legs open wide, gripping my hips, he forced his tongue inside me suddenly. I took my hand to mouth, arching my back, muffling my desire. He began to switch artfully between pushing his tongue inside me, to teasing my clit with his tongue. I was already so aroused it didn't take long before I was biting my hand with the rush of pleasure that took me, he gripped tightly to my trmebling hips, as I bucked, his tongue still inside me. He released my hips, when I relaxed once more. He pulled back up, brushing my hair free of my face. kissing me softly "Now that is breakfast in bed, very sweet" he licked his lips seductively.

 

My cheeks flushed, that was quite a wake up call, I lay there a satisfied stupor before I pulled myself up. Bard kissed me lovingly, brushing my hair free of my face. His gaze was gentle "I am glad you stayed. I have an errand to run, I will return soon"

Before he left, he smiled at me in a way that still made my heart skip a beat. 

Dressing quickly, I walked out to find Tilda already awake and bounding round. She smiled when I entered the room, but then quickly returning to play. Sigrid forced a smile, she was sitting off to the side reading, she looked to pained to have to acknowledge me. Bain narrowed his eyes before turning away, writing something down on paper. The atmosphere was still frosty, but I was hoping I would manage to thaw it slowly. If I wanted to be with Bard I would have to be apart of his kids lives as well, I had never wanted children, but for him I was willing to take the icy stares and the harsh remarks. Tilda had accepted me to a degree, or at least she was kind. She called me over, and told me "We need to be quiet the orc's are coming?"

 

For a moment I was unsure if this was a game, or she was serious, but her smile, and calm demeanour told me it was all in fun. I was glad that she was able to overcome her fear, very resilient. "Do you have your sword ready?" she asked.

 

"Yes I do" I fixed my eyes intently on the invisible enemy. Saluting my commanding officer. Tilda giggled, then regained her feigned serious demeanour 

 

"Your a good fighter, we shall be safe soon"

 

It saddened me to hear those words, but she looked so carefree the worry didn't last. Soon we were fighting invisible orc's with invisible swords.

 

"What in gods name are you two doing?" Sigrid mocked.

 

We must have been a sight, but we were having fun, so I merely stated "I will let captain Tilda tell you"

 

"Captain?, your scared of your own shadow"

 

"I am not, I am brave" Tilda pouted.

 

"Yes my captain has been bravely holding the line" I smiled at Tilda.

 

She beamed, and pulled a tongue at Sigrid, who I could tell was currently giving me daggers, I didn't acknowledge her. I continued to stem the tide of invisible orc's until they were vanquished. We giggled as we cried victory, a little tired, I slumped into a chair. Bain turned to me "Ignore Sigrid she is just being a bitch"

 

I tried hard not to giggle at the term he used. "That's a terrible thing to call your sister" I tried desperately to hide my smirk.

 

He smiled and stood up "Tilda I can take over from Serena, you need a younger captain"

 

I would have called him on the dig at my age, but I was getting a bit tired, I had been diving around with too much enthusiasm. They continued to fight the invisible orc's, the hour was growing late, and Bard was nowhere to be seen. When the Dwarves re-appeared, I knew it was not good news, Bofur's face was white as a sheet. "We have to leave now" he insisted.


	9. I see Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell is unleashed upon lake town

It was difficult to keep the children calm, Bard still missing, and the alarming statement frightened us all. As we stepped outside, I told the kids to remain behind me, as I did not know what awaited us, but I held one hand tight to my sword, the second shielding the children. Nothing could have prepared us for the chaos in which we found ourselves, the quaint little lakeside town was a flame, the heat hit you the second you stepped outside. The screams and cries for aid killed me to ignore but I had to protect the children, so I had to put their safety first. Bain tore off stating he had to find his father, I looked to Bofur "please get them to safety, I have to make sure he is ok, Tilda I will be back do not worry"

"I understand" Bofur stated, tipping his hat.

Tilda's wide frightened eyes called me to stay, she relented after I explained why I had to leave as best as I could without frightening her further, she finally cried while clinging to me "Find Daddy please"  
She released me unwillingly. "Be careful" Kili cried, his voice waved with the pain he still suffered. 

"I will" I stated tearing off in the direction I had seen him go.

I couldn't see him, all I saw were a sea of panicked faces, people desperate to escape the all consuming flames. I evaded falling buildings, the flames worked their devastation with a cruel speed, not allowing some the chance to escape. I rushed passed many a building falling upon itself, you could hear the cries from within, until death silenced them. The sights horrific, I failed to find him among the chaos, if anything happened to him, I would never forgive myself. I should not have explained my need to leave, I should never have let him out of my sight, I chided myself. 

The town was growing eerily quiet, only the crackling of flame could be heard. It was then I heard a deep voice proclaiming itself to be death itself, I looked to see the destructor, it was a huge dragon. The beast was bent upon the decimation of lake town, my wide eyes were set upon it with awe, and terror. His eyes set upon a tower, I followed the line of his sight to see Bard and Bain precariously perched upon the flimsy tower, it felt like time slowed. There was nothing I could do as the dragon pressed forward, the dreaded charge began. My eyes still set upon Bard I failed to see the ground give way. I slipped into the murky waters, unable to see their fate, praying against all odds for their success.

But now in the dark waters I tried to push up to the surface, but whatever was blocking my rise was expansive, I began to panic. The darkness broken only by the shimmer of flame in the distance. It looked so far away, but I had to swim, the pressure growing in my chest with each long drawn out second without precious oxygen. Just as the panic forced me forth, I broke to the surface, gasping, breathing deep. I wiped the water from my eyes, thick smoke obscuring my view, I had to swim a distance to pull myself up, finding a small boat, I hesitated, looking for the tower, but it no longer stood proudly against the skyline, it was gone, I gasped. I couldn't believe Bard and his Bain had fallen, I didn't want to believe it. 

Taking to a lone boat I felt a sense of guilt, shame for not being able to see them all to safety, I felt I had failed with each push the oar. I headed for the closest dry land, I was so far away, I could see no one, I couldn't be the only survivor, I didn't want to be the only one. With each exhausting row I prayed for Bard, his family, and the dwarves. The silence as I left meant that the dragon had either left, or been killed, I hoped against hope. 

I was exhausted but hope kept me pushing forth, when I saw people milling aimlessly on the shore, I prayed bard was among these lost souls. Crashing to shore, I leapt free of the boat, dropping the oar to ground and rushing toward the thick of the crowd, holding my breath. Each face that failed to be bard put me more on edge, I started looking down hoping to spot the children, the fear gripping my heart made it difficult to breathe. 

My heart skipped a beat when I heard my name called, I turned to see Kili, I didn't intend to look so disappointed, I was relieved they were safe, but I needed to see Bard, know him and all his children lived.

"Kili, I am so happy to see you" I chimed with a genuine relief.

"You needn't look so crestfallen Bard, and his children live, I saw them only moments ago. I intend to join my uncle, so this would be our farewell"

I felt more pained by this that I had imagined I would, I found it difficult to take. He must have seen the wave of sadness take me, as he said "don't be sad for me, it is a honour to be at his side, but I will miss you too" he smiled "I hope he knows he is a lucky man" he added in his gentle manner, I felt my cheeks flush.

"Yes I know" Bard chimed.

I kissed Kili on the cheek before spinning round to face bard, pulling him into an enthusiastic embrace, almost squeezing the life out of him. I was so happy to see him I didn't care, I clung tightly to him. "When I saw you both a top that tower, I thought you lost" I cried, my fears now released in a stream of tears.

"I feared I had lost you" he whispered.

The children greeted me with an unexpected joy, they rushed over to me, and clung to me, for sometime, bard had to pry Tilda free of me, amid her cries of joy and worries "I am so happy you live, I was so afraid"

"We are safe now" I uttered entirely unsure of myself.

I looked to bard "what happened to the dragon?"

"I killed him with black arrow of legend" he sounded surprised, as if he was still in utter disbelief.

"Dragon slayer, that makes you a hero" I smiled, he didn't look comfortable with the title.

"No I did what anyone would have" he stated in true modesty.

"No you will go down in legend bard the dragon slayer, has a nice ring to it"

"Oh yes" Sigrid chimed in, all of us enjoying his embarrassment, the more ruddy his cheeks the more it spurred is on.

"Suits you dad" Bain grinned.

"Daddy dragon slayers better" Tilda giggled, she ruined the game, but made us smile. Bard looked relieved for us to stop our teasing.

Bard pulled me to him, embracing me once more, whispering "so what kind of reward do heroes get?" He purred softly in my ear.

"Whatever you desire" I whispered seductively in response.

"I will hold you to that my love" he whispered.

As he pulled away his smile was wicked, I could only imagine what he had in mind, I trembled with anticipation. 

We soon all took to gathering together, Bard being forced to take the lead, he did not like the role but out of decency did not resist it. He did all he could to aid the survivors of lake town, and I held to his hand, letting him know this burden he now carried would not be done so alone. I did not know where we went from here, but wherever it was, it would be together.


End file.
